


【莫萨莫】你的猫

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: 摇滚歌手扎/古典音乐家萨注意:cp是人X人，现代AUOOC全是我的。





	【莫萨莫】你的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 摇滚歌手扎/古典音乐家萨  
> 注意:cp是人X人，现代AU  
> OOC全是我的。

养动物是一件让人很难过的事，尤其当你养的的是猫。  
突然有一天，你发现他没回来，你以为他只是出去玩。然后是第二天，你昨天放下的猫粮一口未动。  
你把猫粮换了新的，水也重新倒了，你不在意，因为猫总是这样，连着好几夜不回家，只在你看不见的时候吃几口猫粮，又是甚至不吃，他总是能在善良的老妇人那儿蹭到新鲜小鱼（是的他被你抓到过，当场的那种。场面尴尬极了，你们几乎是同时转过头，假装没有看见对方。）  
然后是第三天，第四天，一周，第二周。  
你看着门边的猫碗，小小的水面倒映着你的脸。你突然就明白了——他不会再回来了。  
你的猫很聪明，会自己出去找乐子，一般在饭点回家，陪你度过整个漫长的夜晚。他总是在你做噩梦的时候叫醒你，用他温暖的皮毛，柔软的舌头，小小的，湿漉漉的，有些扎人的舌头。  
你抖得很厉害，但是很安心。你能摸到温热皮毛下的跳动，砰砰——顺着你的手指一直颤到你的心上。这些东西在无数个夜晚安慰你。  
空气冰凉，城市零星的灯光透进来，遥远而明亮，就像那些星星发出来的光。你一点也不冷，因为猫陪着你呢。  
你端着碗走进厨房，发现自己记不得第一次抱着猫是什么时候。他在你的生活里活了太久，久到让你忘记他已经上了年纪。  
你把猫粮倒进垃圾桶，拧开水龙头，过急的水流溅到了你身上。你皱着眉头拿手背擦掉脸上的水。水池上方就是窗子，从这里可以看见小半个城区。你看着黄昏的太阳把那些矮小的房子染成金色，橘色的天边显现出一些玫红，再往上就是粉紫，然后渐渐变蓝变深。你盯着窗台光线的边缘，心不在焉地冲着碗，忽然就想起那些冬日的午后，猫总是追着阳光打盹，小小的一团，过一会儿就爬起来换个位置，就这钢琴和吉他的声音打起小呼。黄昏的光照在你身上，暖融融的，你一点也不难过。  
你其实早就知道这一天的到来。很明显不是吗，猫睡得越来越多，吃的越来越少，身上的毛不再像从前那样光滑柔顺，他的确到时候了，而人们总说猫在死前会主动离开家。  
你一点都不难过，因为你知道他离开你，一个人（也许是一只猫?）躺在下方城区的某个角落，全是因为他爱你，他在乎你，你对他不仅仅只是个提供固定食宿和全套按摩的两脚兽。你有点骄傲，就像一只被吹足了气的气球，轻飘飘的，只需一阵风就能把你刮跑。

你从梦中醒来，大汗淋漓，心像是要从你嘴里跳出来了。你甩掉湿透的上衣，手脚冰凉，床的那一端没有像往常一样下沉。你抱着膝盖把自己缩成一团，咬紧牙根以免他们打颤，脸上一片潮湿。  
荧光的数字悄悄跳到零，你把脸上的水蹭在睡裤上。凌晨三点的维也纳，再也没有一个毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来舔掉你的汗。晚风带着夏日特有的气息从窗口吹进，轻薄的窗帘微微晃动。你抖得不像话，发现自己该死的冷。  
你叉着腰，两根长长的白毛躺在你心爱的衣服上朝你耀武扬威。  
“沃尔夫冈！”你气的要命，扒着每一个小角落找猫。猫总能知道你哪件衣服才洗，就像他总是知道哪件最贵。他会在你的衣服上打一个大大的哈欠，张着爪子把自己成抻长长的一条，顺势躺倒，还能再蹭蹭柔软的布料，多打几个滚，眯着眼睛一副惬意的小模样。  
“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！”你高叫着猫的名字，急冲冲地冲下楼梯，打定主意今天一点要给他一个教训，就把这个小混蛋按在衣服旁边，让他知道这个家里谁才是主人！  
然后，忽然的，你停了下来，在台阶上晃了晃身体，倚着栏杆坐了下来，有一缕头发掉到了额前，狼狈失措，活像是被人迎面狠狠打了两拳。你突然想起来，你的猫已经很久没有回家了，他可能已经死了。  
悲伤就像是潮水，先是打湿了你的脚背，然后一点一点漫上来淹没它，再然后就是小腿，膝盖，你的胸膛，喉咙，一直盖过你的头顶，迅速并且悄无声息，在你能反应之前就把你拽进海底，你连呼救都来不及发出。  
你把脸埋进手心，是的，猫已经死了，那件衣服是你结婚十周年纪念礼物，你已经很多年没穿过它了。  
你在当天晚上把自己灌得烂醉。你倒在沙发上 ，绵软感包裹着你，思维在酒精的作用下放缓，你的手突然很痒。你需要抓住什么东西，那种温热的，会扭动着发出呼呼声的那种，然后不顾他拒绝的喵喵叫，猛的把脸埋到他柔软的肚皮上。如果他的挣扎不剧烈的话，你是讲如果，你还能拿胡子扎他几下。  
你平日里是个不苟言笑的钢琴家，但你就是喜欢这么干。没有什么特殊的原因。  
然后，你就梦到了他，你的丈夫。  
你带着剧烈的头疼从沙发上爬起来，一连踹翻了几个空酒瓶。宿醉叫嚣着拉扯着你的脑袋。你靠在洗手池上，耳鸣得像是有几百架管风琴同时在你耳边轰鸣。你非常想给昨天晚上的自己几拳。  
镜子里黑发的男人面色苍白，胡子拉碴，鬓角掺杂了几根白发，眼睛下方堆积着浓重的阴影，你近来糟糕的睡眠被暴露得一点不剩——昨晚可不算，那是几周来你睡得最好的一晚。  
你盯着镜子，足足有好几分钟，黑发的男人同样盯着你。你移开眼，你已经很久没有梦到他了。  
你把脸上的水擦干，脖子里的皮肤松软下垂。你走上楼换衣服，清晨的阳光刺到了你的眼睛，火辣辣地疼。你抹掉那些生理泪水，手指略过那些花里胡哨的手巾，繁复的领花，最后选了一条藏青的领带。  
你不是不喜欢那些领花，相反，你很喜欢他们，甚至一度只戴领花。你只是不想戴了。  
镜子中穿着三件套的男人把领带调正，你又回到了名叫安东尼奥·萨列里的壳子里。

 

你醒来，窗外普蓝的天空泛着白意。你又做梦了，没抖也不冷，心脏却非常难过，像是被人紧紧篡住那样。你深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出来，左手无意识地揪住床单。  
你又梦到他了，也梦见了猫。你想起来第一次见到猫的场景。

 

那天维也纳下着大雨，水汽在空气中弥漫，把什么都搞的潮哒哒的。你和往常一样在家里作曲，然后你的思路就被一阵急促的敲门声打断。  
你拉开门，有些惊讶的看见本应该在法国演出的年轻恋人背着吉他站在你家门口。  
“嘿，安东，”他朝你笑了笑，浑身上下都湿透了。金发一缕缕贴在他脸上，吧嗒吧嗒往下滴水，脸上的妆糊到了下巴，但本人对此毫无知觉。他对你眨眨眼睛，“我想你啦！”  
“你不是在……”你接过他的吉他，有些消化不了这个大惊喜。  
“是啊，但是我想你嘛，又正好有天休息，我就坐最近的一班车回来啦！”他笑着凑近你，把怀里蓬松的毛团塞到你手上，仰着头露出些得意的神色，眼睛亮晶晶的“你看我还给你带了礼物呢。”  
你故作生气地板着脸把笑嘻嘻的他推进浴室（“给我一个吻嘛安东尼，你是不爱我了吗！”），还是一只小毛团的猫在你手上呼气，发出奶声奶气的喵呜，人生第一次，不，第二次，感到那样手足无措。  
第一次也是因为他。那是在你31岁那年，也就是——多少年前，你不记得了。他像一颗小星星，从天而降，在你原本中规中矩的生活里横冲直撞，就那样直接扎进了你的心。  
你第一次是被他的音乐击中，第二次就是他抱着麦架笑着的那个wink，中间间隔可能都没有5秒钟。你穿着标准的三件套站在沸腾的人群后面，和现火热的气氛格格不入，你深吸一口气，觉得自己完蛋了。  
本来这个冲动的感情也就那样过去了，但是就在你单方面坠入爱河后不到一个月，你们就一起合作一部电影的配乐。  
然后，顺理成章的，你们在琴房接吻，上床，确认关系，就像是命中注定的，至少你们都这么觉得。其他人可能就不这么认为了（一位摇滚鬼才和一位杰出的古典音乐家！），但是管他呢。  
你们就着猫的名字争论了很长时间，他想叫猫安东尼奥，你却偏爱沃尔夫冈，到最后你们还是决定叫他沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。  
你打心底觉得猫和他很像，一样亮晶晶的眼睛，一样热乎乎的体温和一样过多的可爱。  
小小的猫爪按在你领口裸露的皮肤上，肉球压着你，有点凉。猫眯着眼睛在你胸口打盹。马克杯并排摆在桌上，白色的水雾升腾，在空气中渐渐散去。他穿着你的睡衣有一搭没一搭的拨着弦，哼出写细碎的调子。你们腿贴着腿，紧紧挨着对方，他才被吹干的金发时不时扫到你的脖子，有些痒，但是你完全不想动。  
窗外的雨还在下，热可可的香气在屋内弥漫。你觉得自己就像杯子里的棉花糖，几乎要融化在这温度里了。

你靠在阳台上点烟，天边已经变成了白色，光亮正慢慢取代深沉的蓝色。城市稀稀落落亮着灯。你卧室的阳台上就有桌椅灰尘在表面积了厚厚的一层。精巧的铁艺花纹锈迹斑斑，你毫不在意。你靠在椅背上吐烟，烟雾在你眼前上升，把山间小路的灯光模糊成一连串。他很喜欢这里，他说这里总是给他无限灵感，是他第二大的灵感宝库。他没说过第一是什么，但你隐约能猜到，你也是个音乐家不是吗。

 

“张开双手，安东。你能感到晚风从手指间溜走吗？我觉得自己自由得像一只鸟。”  
他从背后抱住你，打开你的双臂，下巴就垫在你的肩上，温热的呼吸就打在耳朵上，你感到那一片都在发烫。心脏隔着胸膛在你身后跳动，扑通扑通——

你突然就很想喝咖啡，你几乎尝到了坚果与柔和果酸的味道。你猛吸了口烟，烟草辛辣的味道在口腔中肆虐，那股温暖轻盈的味道荡然无存。每天早上的咖啡本来是你的坚持，后来就变成两个人的。你惊讶地发现你的丈夫不仅仅能做出绝妙的意大利菜，他甚至知道怎样自己烘焙豆子，冲泡出那样独特的咖啡。  
在那些没有巡回演出的早上，你都是被阳光和咖啡的香味叫醒，通常伴随着一个吻，他的鬓角就软软垂在你脸上。你们交换一个绵长的吻。当你半闭着眼睛走到桌边，也就是你现在在的位置上，你唇上还有坚果温暖的味道。  
猫从门外一溜小跑，跳到他的腿上，对着桌面探头探脑。你就看着他一边喝着咖啡，一边不断把猫头按下去。清晨的阳光笼罩着他，柔软的金发在光下淡得像一团雾。  
你笑了起来，暖洋洋的感觉填充着你的胸口，没发现烟灰落到了睡袍上。烟刺到了你的眼睛，泪水使你眼前一片模糊，你看不见那条小路了。  
他在那里向你求婚，跪在地上举着戒指，一句话磕磕巴巴念了四遍也没能说顺，颇有些委屈的看着你。当然，你也没好到哪里去。你呆立在原地，脑袋里轰过一万部交响曲。神啊，你在他的眼神下艰难找回了理智，他这就是作弊啊，这也太可爱了。  
你把烟按灭在桌面上，站起身活动一下僵硬的肌肉。胸口的暖意早就消失了。快二十年了吧，也许更多，你不记得了，他倒在那条路上的场景深深烙在你的脑海里，那声枪响惊飞的不只是鸟群，还有你的灵魂。  
当他背着吉他踩着滑板经过这个阳台还大喊:“那窗子亮起来的是什么光？那就是东方！您就是太阳！*”鬓角被风吹得上扬，不像35岁的已婚男人，像个精力旺盛的青少年。当你向他扔那只玫瑰时，你怎么也想不到那玫瑰有一天会开在他的身上。  
摇滚史上又多了一个神，一个无法超越的传奇，而你呢，你有什么？  
你只有他睁大的双眼、紧紧抓着你的僵硬的手和那些夜晚歇斯底里的哭泣。  
你看着那条黑色的小路，不像早几年那样痛彻心扉。时间很奇妙不是吗，他会带走人类的悲伤和那些过去被以为是永恒的爱。久远的伤口不再流血，它收缩结痂，长成了胸口狰狞的印记。一点都不会疼了，但它就是在那儿，一步也没有远离你。你不可能假装什么事都没有发生过就扭头开始新的生活。  
你拢了拢睡袍，转身回到卧室。天已经完全亮了。你也许再也不会养猫了。  
一切都会过去的。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *引用自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》 朱生豪译本，原文如下:“轻声！那窗子里亮起的是什么光？那就是东方！朱丽叶就是太阳！” 
> 
> 全文都是假的，举一个简单的例子。如果您留意，会发现时间是混乱的。莫扎特25岁遇到萨列里并与之相爱，捡到猫的时候两个人还没结婚。莫扎特35岁时去世，此后过了多少年我们已经不知道，但满打满算就已经有三十年。猫没有那么长的寿命。
> 
> 全文都是假的，不要相信（心碎的）单身男人的自白。
> 
> 如果有什么想法，请写下来和我讲讲吧。


End file.
